


rouge

by hmkkay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, because i'm in love, kuroo please forgive me..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmkkay/pseuds/hmkkay
Summary: just a lil letter to kenma.. no biggie
Kudos: 1





	rouge

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is either, man..

you probably question why anyone would like you  
let alone me  
and if you were to ask me then I would say..

i like you because you make me feel like less of a loser

when I see how you live, unbothered by “social status” or being seeing as the “outcast"  
it makes me feel safe  
as if me being myself is okay

if I did have a chance to be your lover, to be yours and for you to be mine  
then I think my heart would burst a million times  
I would treat you to everything I could offer.. even then, I would give you everything I couldn’t

i like to think that you exist..  
just in a place very faraway from me, sadly  
i wonder what you would be doing.. would you be going to school at the same time I’m going to school?  
when I’m running around, doing things independently.. what are you doing?

are you playing your current favorite video game? are you practicing volleyball with your childhood best friend? or are you finally going to sleep after staying up so late in the night..? no, maybe you’re dying your hair some bold color or maybe you’re letting your roots grow out, letting your natural color unfold. either way.

i would still be hopelessly in love with you.

maybe saying “I love you” is a stretch.. considering your a fictional 2-d character. but whatever, I might be crazy.. but so be it! i’m crazy about you! in the best way.

sometimes i daydream about how I would spend my time with you  
i think I would absolutely play with your hair.. you couldn’t stop me even if you tried  
then, even though I’m not the greatest and I kinda despise it, I would gladly play video games with you. you’d probably make so much fun of me because of it.

and since we’re both not the greatest socially, we’d probably play paper, rock, scissors and the loser would have to be the one to pay for the food or go out in public to get or do whatever. 

but if it so happened that you lose(because honestly I’m the best at paper, rock, scissors) the moment you come back, the moment you enter through the door. I would take you in my arms, hold your head, and tell you “how well you’ve done", you might think “I didn’t really do anything though..” go ahead think that, cause I know how stubborn you can be, "but in my eyes you did something today! it doesn’t matter wether you save the world from a mass catastrophe or you just went outside to dump the trash, I’m still always so proud of you. no matter what you do, i’m proud of you.”

even if we were in a relationship I feel like you wouldn’t open up to me so easily.

and that’s okay. i’m happy to sit in silence and watch anime together just don’t completely ignore me okay? but for now i’ll sit on the side waiting patiently, hoping for the day you feel my love and acknowledge my presence.. take your time darling, we have all the time in the universe. 

because maybe. just maybe we’re soulmates.. oh would you see how i’m blushing. until we meet my pudding, I bid you adieu<3


End file.
